


Just some Centricide content

by orphan_account



Series: Some (not so good) short fanfics for Centricide [1]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One bed no; One bathroom
Series: Some (not so good) short fanfics for Centricide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711720
Kudos: 13





	1. Why is there only one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One bed no; One bathroom

In the extremist household, yelling was heard; so it was a normal day.

This was Ancap’s personal house/mansion so there was only one bathroom. After all, Ancap didn’t have many people visiting his personal house; mostly just his business address. So all the extremists had to wait for their turn. Tankie wanted to schedule times for each of them; but none of the others followed the times, so it was forgotten.

Ancom had been in the shower for almost an hour; and Nazi had waited long enough to take his. So, Nazi picked the door lock and garbbed Ancom’s change of clothing. Ancom didn’t notice as they were having a very heated argument, talking to themselves. Nazi put the clothes outside the bathroom door. When Ancom was done the hour and a half shower; this was noticed.

“Where are my clothes? I know I brought some in. Tankie can you get me some spare clothes in my room. Please?”

Tankie came to Ancom rescue; picked up Ancom’s clothes to give them back. Ancom sticked their head out of the shower; and smiled at Tankie happily.

“Thank you. Tankie!”

“No, problem. Ancom.”


	2. Anprim asks to bone HomoNationalist

The wackies, after meeting a few times, move into an apartment together. How the hell, they got the money for this is unknown. 

Most of them don’t have job (The Ecomontly Left: Anprim, Posadist, and Nazbol) or spend all their money on other things (HomoNationalist: Nazi themed porn + makeup and TransHumanist: new techology + tin foil for his arms). AnMon has a family to support, so it is not him who paid for it. Regardless; they all live in the same place. 

HomoNationalist: “I’m going out. I’ll be back tomorrow.”  
Anprim: “Where”  
HomoNationalist: “A place with hotter guys”  
Anprim: “What is problem what you need?”  
HomoNationalist: “Anprim I’m going to get fucked okay. I going to get dominated; boned you know”  
Anprim, walking to HomoNationalist, softly: “I could do that bone you”  
HomoNationalist, looking down at Anprim: “Oh, no I don’t think you can”  
Anprim, deeping his voice: “Yes can”  
HomoNationalist, thinking that is cute: “You sure”  
Anprim, visual not sure: “Yes am sure”  
HomoNationalist: “Let’s go to my room then”

HomoNationalist leads Anprim into his room. But, HomoNationalist is not going to pressure Anprim into sex. HomoNationalist is not like that.

Anprim, uncomfortable: “I not sure about this”  
HomoNationalist: “It's okay Anprin, we don’t have to do anything. Nothing you don’t want to do, of course. ”  
Anprim: “Thank you”  
HomoNationalist, getting up: “Sure, now I'm going. See you later Anprin.”


	3. Post-Left gets taken back to the Centricide House

Qui had passed out after Political Nihilist’s attack and was losing the qui’s “green” tint. Commie saw this and acted fast; he killed Ape-Political who was starting to hit qui. After that, Commie carried qui bridal style back to the Centricide House, and laid qui down on the couch. Commie got a first aid kit and tried to get qui conscious. Qui woke up.

Commie, worried: “Are you awake Anarkitty? Are you okay?”  
Ancom, trying to stand up: “Yes, and don’t call me that”  
Commie: “No, you’re not well; lay down don’t try to stand up”  
Ancom, trying again to get up: “Don’t try and control me. I’m not going to obey your orders”  
Commie: “Ancom, I’m trying to help you. Just follow my advice.”  
Ancom: “I can take care of myself. I’m fine.”  
Commie, pressing qui down into the couch : “No you aren’t, your green-gray. Lay down.”

Commie started to treat qui’s wounds with the first aid kit and qui fell asleep. When other extremists got home, they just saw Commie staring at a gray-green ideology, who they only realised was Ancom because of the hoodie and bat. They signaled to Commie to come to the next room over.

Nazi: “What happened to the freak?”  
Commie: “Anarkitty, got hurt after some of the centrists attacked him.”  
Nazi: “The centrists; he is so weak he got hurt from a centrist.”  
Commie: “Stup up Nazi. Did either of you get a moderate to join the Centricide?”  
Nazi: “No, Conservative was being a wishy washy fuck and sticking to his values so I killed him.”  
Ancap: “Libertarian got away; I couldn’t stop him.”  
Commie: “What do you mean he got away? He could join the centrist now. You carry a fully loaded gun. Why didn’t you shoot him? ”  
Ancap: “He didn’t violate the N.A.P. and I think he carries a gun too.”  
Commie: “So, this has been a failure. We didn’t convert any moderates to our side. Worse, still the one closest to the status quo may join the centrist now.”  
Ancap: “So, Ancom didn’t get Progessive on our side? Ancom killed someone or is Progessive a potential threat?”  
Commie: “I didn’t ask but Progessive was not there when I got to Anarkitty.”  
Nazi: “We should ask him how badly he failed the mission.”

They walked back to the room and qui was gone.


End file.
